Twin Princess Project Update
by Bakarina
Summary: Guess who's undead y'all? That's right, me. Update on why I've been gone and some stuff about TPP .
1. Update 1

This isn't really a story so much as keeping y'all updated on how the Twin Princess Project is progressing.

Few things first: TPP has a tumblr blog (twinprincessproject) and will also have videos relating to it posted on my Twin Princess-centric channel: SunnyPalace.

For those already following the TPP blog this is old news so skip if you've seen the post already.

If not then keep on reading if you're interested~!

Recently, my health declined and I had to get some minor surgery which left me bedridden, which is why no one's heard form me for a while except a few who have talked to me while I was lurking on the Twin Princess discord and some other friends. My health is slowly improving so I'm gonna show you all my plans for how things are gonna go.

As you know all stories dedicated to TPP are titled "(TPP) Story Title". I'll be adding more stories also revolving around TPP, however, these stories will revolve around Truth and the other adults from the show when they were their kids ages instead. These will be titled "(TPP:BP) Story Title".

What does that stand for? **Twin Princess Project: Butterfly Prince**.

The first story for the Butterfly Prince section of TPP will be titled "The Butterfly Prince Effect" (hence why BP is being used for these) and will feature Prince Truth as the protagonist with Rumor acting as the deuteragonist.

 **(TPP) The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom** is currently being reworked as I changed some stuff with the history and how stuff like Prominence works therefore it won't be updated for a while. Worry not though, because other stories in the project will be posted and be updated in its place. These will help develop the plot and the world as it works in TPP.

Here's how things are looking now...

Stories:

 **(TPP) The Twin Princesses of a Lovely Kingdom** : Being reworked...

 **(TPP) History of a Lovely Kingdom** : Outlines for the first few Queens finished, Truth's outline finished. Pandora's rose colored chapter posted, Pandora's true chapter currently being finished, Prominence workings chapter currently being started.

 **(TPP) Heroine Syndrome** : To be posted, a Rein-centric story. Although, for the most part, the twins are always together there was one year where they spent their time being separated. This story will be explaining what happened with Rein during that year.

 **(TPP) Princess of the Marmalade Sky** : To be posted, a Fine-centric story. Although, for the most part, the twins are always together there was one year in where they spent their time being separated. This story will be explaining what happened with Fine during that year.

 **(TPP) The Twin Princesses and the Two-Faced Knights** : Focuses on Rein and Fine and their respective knights Fai and Reide, who, coincidentally, look similar to the respective sister of the princess they serve.

 **(TPP) The Royal Tutor of the Un-Princess-Like Princesses** : Focuses on Heinrich Gottschalk, who was hired by Truth to be the twins' tutor, and how he helps teach the twin princesses to be proper princesses while maintaining their uniqueness.

 **(TPP:BP) The Butterfly Prince Effect** : A Truth-centric story with Rumor serving as a deuteragonist. Showcases the events of Truth's childhood, progressing from airheaded prince who everyone thought had no chance at the throne to becoming the only one from his siblings to be fit for it.

 **(TPP:BP) The Second Grace** : A Falsity-centric story. Details how things go for Princess Falsity, Truth and Rumor's older sister, who has always been referred to as the "second Princess Grace" and how she feels about that and other events happening around her.

 **(TPP:BP) The Royals of NoirBlanc** : An Oswald and Elsa-centric story. Details their lives in their home kingdom, NoirBlanc.

 **(TPP) The Legend of Queen Aurelie** : A oneshot story that depicts a legend you can commonly hear all over the Mysterious Star. The story is relevant to both Lovely Kingdom and Butterfly Prince Effect so instead of uploading the same story on two different fanfics I'm making it its own. Aurelie will also appear in the history story, but that may have been obvious already.

Stories that currently have no titles include stories that revolve around the princes and princesses of the other kingdoms as well as the other kings and queens.

There will also be some holiday special stories depicting the holidays celebrated on the Mysterious Star as well as some festivals. These, however, act more like filler for Butterfly Prince and Lovely Kingdom, but instead of cluttering the actual stories with them I'll make them oneshots or short stories and tell you which chapters exactly they'd appear between. This way you can all choose to read them or not (since I know filler can get annoying). Since they take place between chapters of TPP and TPP:BP main story lines you probably won't be seeing these stories anytime soon due to spoilers.

Videos:

 **(TPP) Heroine Syndrome OP and ED** – hypothetical opening and ending for Heroine Syndrome will be made, I'm making them more like animatics/storyboards, however, so don't expect anything...fancy. Songs being used are Heroine Syndrome (OP) and Otome no March (ED) both by Kanon Wakeshima

 **(TPP) Princess of the Marmalade Sky OP and ED** – hypothetical opening and ending for Princess of the Marmalade Sky will be made, but once again will be more like animatics/storyboards so continue to not expect anything fancy. Songs being used are Princess Charleston (OP) and Marmalade Sky (ED) once again both by Kanon Wakeshima

That'll be about it for now, as for those still waiting for your prizes still I'll return to working on them ASAP now that I can finally sit down again.


	2. Update 2

Yeet! So I figured out some things thanks to translations provided by a member of the twin princess discord.

As it turns out ELSA is the rightful sovereign of the Sunny Kingdom, Truth is the one who married into the family so that means I'll be changing even more stuff for TPP. That includes starting an entirely different timeline and new queens and ancestors of Elsa's who've been the leaders of the Sunny Kingdom.

Pandora and the others still appear, but of course, as Truth's and his family ancestors.

I was going to keep it with Truth being the rightful ruler, but then I decided I wanted to keep a little more in line with what Birthday originally intended.

Pros and Cons.

Pros:

-Oswald gets to be happy

-Pandora doesn't get the throne lmao

-This makes deciding who the heiress apparent to the throne is easier (spoiler: it's Fine)

\- Elsa and Oswald's relationship won't deteriorate and they get to be happy siblings

\- The prequel stories for this route, I think, may prove to be more interesting than what I originally had planned.

Cons:

\- It'll take more time

\- Someone has to get thrown under the bus and suffer if Oswald doesn't (spoiler: this time it's Rumor)

\- I think that's it actually.

Truly the biggest con is that Rumor's gonna suffer, pray for him because I'm not merciful.

I think I'll still continue some stuff from the original as the "pandoraverse" since I already started working on that story line, it just won't be my main priority anymore.

That's about it for this update I think, any questions and concerns, you're free to leave a review or PM me. New titles of the new stories for this new timeline will be posted in another update once I got everything sorted out.

I'll see you all later~!


End file.
